


blossom (you are perfect)

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Supportive Friends and Family, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, gender feels, mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: He doesn’t have much longer.





	blossom (you are perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> projecting onto characters whom??

Yuri starts every day the same way.

He gets out of bed, and turns on the light, and immediately examines his body in the mirror.

The flat lines are starting to disappear. His hips are becoming more defined, creating unwelcome curves. His chest is developing, if only slightly, but he knows that he’ll have to start wearing a binder soon.

He doesn’t have much longer.

His body is changing. It’s changing, and he can’t stand it. It’s already getting to the point where it hurts to look at himself in the mirror, because he doesn’t like what he sees looking back at him.

His hair’s getting long, too, and he tugs idly at a stray strand. He’ll have to get it cut soon. There’s a kind old guy who runs a barber shop tucked away in an alley, not far from Yuri’s grandfather’s house, who always cuts his hair exactly how he likes it without asking weird questions about his gender. 

He wishes there were more people like that old guy. He’s starting to struggle to find places to buy clothes, since he’s started getting salespeople redirecting him to the womens’ section or asking if he’s sure that he wants to buy men’s jeans.

He just wants to buy clothes.

Viktor’s offered to go with him, but he’s always declined. It’s a matter of pride, for Yuri. He can buy his own damn clothes without an escort. He doesn’t need Viktor.

He doesn’t. 

All he needs is for people to look at him and see him for the boy he is.

As much as he hates to admit it, he’s grateful to Yuuri. Yuuri, regardless of everything else, has never seen him as anything other than a boy. Viktor knew him before he realized it, but Yuuri didn’t. Yuuri’s only ever seen him as a boy, and he’s only ever treated him like a boy.

He hates Yuuri. At least, he claims to. But he owes Yuuri a great deal of respect for the unconditional support he’s shown.

His face softens as he thinks of his grandfather. If there’s anyone who loves him and supports him unconditionally, it’s his grandfather. The old man makes mistakes, sure, but he apologizes for it. He’s trying his best to see Yuri as a boy, despite practically raising him, and Yuri owes him so much.

He smiles, flattening his chest down in the mirror and brushing his hair out of the way.

Maybe he’ll get his grandfather to take him shopping.

Or maybe he’ll take Viktor up on his offer after all, and spend a day with Viktor and Yuuri.

His smile only grows as he realizes that he wouldn’t really mind spending the day with Yuuri.

After all, Yuuri sees him as a boy, and that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
